Un Abrazo Es Un Gran Consuelo
by IGinevre26
Summary: Harry sufre la pérdida de su padrino. Cayendo en una depresión de donde solo una Persona cuyo sentimiento podrá hacer que el vuelva a ser como siempre fue. Romántico...One-Shot. Harry y Ginny


___Un Abrazo...Es Un Gran Consuelo._

___Todo fue demasiado rápido, la vida de Harry Potter dejo de tener sentido en unos cuantos segundos...y todo, por una rayo de color verde._

___Todo había acabado...de momento y Harry fue quien perdió a alguien que hasta hace unos segundos lo consideraba su Padre .Sirius Black había muerto solo con el único propósito de salvar a su ahijado de morir. Y Harry se Pregunta... ¿De qué te sirve vivir...si tus seres queridos no están? De momento a Otro nuevamente se encontraba solo...sin nadie quien lo consuele, le dé ánimos, apoyo y amor. Ya Había pasado un mes desde ese terrible enfrentamiento con el señor de las tinieblas y esa Horrible muerte y perdida que Harry fue obligado a presenciar._

___Un Mes...como pasaba el tiempo y el...apenas probaba la comida y ni siquiera hablaba...solo se sentaba en la sala común a mirar el fuego...por horas y horas. Hermione y Ron habían tratado de hablar con el...pero nada...No les respondía lo único que les hacía ver que seguía vivo eran la silenciosa y triste mirada que tenia siempre._

___Algo que les impresiono a la mayoría fue que Harry no lloro. Solo se calmo y suspiro. Pero en ningún momento largo una lagrima. Albus estaba realmente preocupado...el chico se guardaba todo el remordimiento, dolor y sufrimiento para después...y eso no le favorecía en nada. Más Bien lo empeoraba .Ginny Weasley era una de las más afectadas por el comportamiento de Harry. Temía que en cualquier momento valla a querer hacer una estupidez...Lo miraba lo seguía pero el solo miraba hacia el fuego. Durante ese mes...no hizo nada solo mirar._

___Una tarde...Ginny observo como siempre a Harry sentado en la chimenea...Con la misma mirada de siempre...pérdida y solitaria. Ginny no aguanto mas...quería consolarlo...abrazarlo, acariciarle el cabello...besarlo quería hacerlo sentir que solo...No estaba...la tenía a ella y siempre podría contar._

___Decidió hablar con Hermione a ver si hacia lo correcto._

___-¿Hermione?-_

___-¿sí?-_

___-Necesito tu ayuda, amiga-_

___-¿Qué paso?-_

___-Harry cada día esta peor y Yo...-_

___-Quieres ayudarlo-concluyo-la niña asintió._

___-sí, me parte el alma verlo así...sé que no seré de mucha ayuda...pero quiero intentarlo-_

___-adelante...ve esta como siempre en la sala común...solo no lo abraces fuerte...puede quebrarse-rieron._

___-Gracias...-Y salió._

___Camino tranquilamente...solo esperaba no ser rechazada por Harry. Ella lo amaba siempre lo hizo...y lloraba noche y noches cuando algo le pasaba...ahora que afrontaba su peor perdida. Ella debía estar con él... ¿de que serbia llorar por el cada noche si a él no le servía? iría a ayudarlo se lo merece. Llegó a la sala común y solo lo vio a él sentado en la misma posición de siempre._

___-¿Harry?-él ni la escucho-¿podemos hablar?-no hizo ningún movimiento. Ella lo tomo como un sí. Se sentó frente a él...mirándolo a los ojos...pero él no le correspondía...decidió hablar-No puedes seguir así-Harry sonrió tristemente-Ya no mas, Ya paso un mes...y-No pudo continuar Harry la miro._

___Se miraron varios segundos...Harry tenia la mirada Triste y sus ojos Verdes que antes brillaban era un verde turbio que había perdido la vida._

___-Harry...no debes culparte por lo que sucedió...el solo trato de ayudarte y lo hizo. Sé que pago un precio muy caro pero no es para que caigas en tremenda depresión. ¿Crees que le agradaría verte así?-no respondió-Por supuesto que No. El quiere verte feliz...no así...Harry escúchame...No comes, no hablas solo te sientas a ver toda el día el fuego-Harry bajo la mirada-No está bien... ¿no te das cuenta?-la miro-Mientras tú te estás dejando morir...Yo...Yo también me estoy muriendo contigo...Me duele demasiado verte así...Y yo tan impotente no poder hacer nada...Harry no me gusta verte así...Porque Yo...yo...Yo...te quiero-dijo ella. Harry la miro a los ojos-Te quiero, te amo, te adoro y me hace trisas verte así...No puedo vivir ni respirar cuando tu estas mal...Yo quiero ver al Harry de antes...ese que no dejaba que una muerte le Gane...que no se dejaba burlar por nadie que defendía sus derechos....ese Harry valiente... ¿donde quedo ese Harry que todos los días se levantaba con una sonrisa?-Ginny sonrió tristemente-quiero ver a ese Harry de nuevo...Y Luchare para que vuelva a revivir-Un silencio se produjo entre ambos-¿hablaras?-El no respondió. Ginny sintió que había fracasado. Sé paro-Vine aquí a ayudarte y sin embargo no quieres ayuda...Lo lamento Harry...quise ayudarte...tu no me das oportunidad-Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que alguien le tomo el brazo. Giró...ahí estaba Harry._

___-Ginny-susurro. _

___Ginny vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas...Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas largaban gruesas lagrimas. Ginny atino a abrazarlo. Harry se desplomo. Ambos caminaron hacia el sillón y Ginny se sentó y Harry estaba abrazado recargado en su pecho. Lloró desconsoladamente La abrazaba y lloraba. Ginny le acariciaba el cabello. Ginny lo abrazo más fuerte y revolvía su cabello...le beso su frente. Harry lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar y descargar...Ginny le cantaba una suave nana...y Harry poco a poco se fue durmiendo...Sonreía..Se sentía excelente estar entre sus brazos. No tuvo vergüenza de llorar...frente a ella...más bien lo necesitaba. Harry comenzó a cerrar los ojos y su respiración fue tomando ritmo sereno...se abrazo aun mas al pecho de Ginny._

___-Ginny-susurro-Gracias...Yo te confieso...que...También...Te Amo-dijo Harry y Callo dormido. Dejando a Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos._


End file.
